dangermousefandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of Danger K
The Return of Danger K is the 11th episode of Season 1 in the [[Danger Mouse (2015 reboot)|the Danger Mouse 2015 reboot]]. Appearances * 'Heroes:' * * * 'Villains:' * * * * 'Citizens of London:' * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** Items: * Vehicles: * * * Synopsis When an old enemy, Birch Badboy, comes to take over the world via rudeness, Colonel K must return to his secret agent job, as Danger K, to stop him from turning everyone rude. Plot We open on London 1983, which stood proud, until Birch BadBoy with his rudeness ray spreading microphone started to cause a muck. He was planning to use his microphone which would cause anyone to here them act rude and delinquent like, to spread chaos across the U.K., Luckily Danger K was there to stop him. After an invigorating battle with battle blazers and sonic danger hammers between the two Danger K was soon able to apprehend Birch, though not before he could slip or of Danger K's grasp, only to immediately crash into a car. Birch was then thrown away in the Arkwright Asylum for the Criminally Challenged, and has been there since. We then cut to present day where we see Colonel K reminiscing about his past in the secret Danger Museum with Danger Mouse and Penfold calling him a bad villain. While Danger Mouse seemed fairly intrigued Penfold seemed bored and was blogging about the secret museum instead. Danger Mouse than reminds Penfold that the secret museum they're in is a secret. Though Penfold quickly dismisses this saying he only has one follower, which happens to be a somewhat aged Birch BadBoy. Offended at being called a bad villain Birch brutally attacked a near by security guard and then broke out of the asylum. He then broke into the museum and stole back his megaphone along with Ivana's invisible jet, threatening to use his megaphone to destroy the country. In a hurry to catch up to him Danger Mouse and Penfold take off in Colonel K's old copter, along with Colonel K himself who insists his background knowledge on Birch is vital. Though Danger Mouse seemed rather annoyed by his presences as he took up to much room in the copter (In Colonel's defense it is his copter) and accidentally cut Danger Mouses parachute shoot. After Colonel's copter was destroyed by Birch and his invisible missiles, Danger Mouse politely excused the Colonel as he claimed he could handle Birch himself as he went to get the Mark 4. Colonel concurred and claimed he had work to get done anyhow. Danger Mouse and Penfold soon take off after Birch but having no luck catching him, that is until one of Birch's victims rudely informs the duo that Birch has gone back to prison to broadcast his rudeness all over the U.K. Soon Danger Mouse and Penfold arrive on the scene and are shoot by Birch's rudeness ray, causing Penfold and Danger Mouse to insult and bicker with each other. The two in fact, are so busy that they don't even notice (or care) that Birch had already set off his rudeness wave and it has en gulped the U.K. Colonel K then calls in voicing his concern that Birch seems to be winning and that the agency has gone into red alert only to be rudely told off my Danger Mouse and Penfold. Realizing that they had been bested, and he was their only hope of rescue he dawned his old battle blazer suit and took off. He soon arrived on the scene, though Birch tried to shoot him with the rudeness ray, to no effect. When asked how this could be, Colonel K. reveals his suit is rude proof and Birch had no power over him. The table soon turned as The Snowman, Ivana the invisible, and Tutun Carhmoo, arrived on the scene to assist Birch. Ivana then blasted the Colonel into the Mark 4 where he apologized for intruding on their bickering, only for them to call him an old loser. Upset to see his best men like this, the Colonel gives a heart felt speech that no matter the circumstance a British agent should never lose his manners, which is enough for Danger Mouse and Penfold to over come the rude waves effects and work with Colonel K to stop Birch. Using his power canons and Danger Mouses quick reflex they were able to take out The Snowman, Tutan, and Ivana fairly easily leaving Birch and his rudeness microphone to be dealt with. Colonel K. perused Birch while Danger Mouse went after the microphone, though Birch is ready for the Colonel this time as he brought a suit of his own, though very clearly sloppily home made. He then rushed Colonel K, but not before setting of a timer on his rudeness bomb which would destroy the world. Birch than uses his lazer saws to cut throw Colonel K's sonic hammers, leaving him essentially defenseless against his lazer saws, meanwhile Danger Mouse and Penfold get a hold of the microphone only to discover there's no off button. Unsure of what to do next Penfold informs D.M. that Birch has the Colonel cornered, only for him to note his suit seems a bit tight. Getting an idea from this Danger Mouse screams at the Colonel to breath in allowing his tight suits buttons to pop, smacking Birch in the face. These buttons caused him to fly backwards right into his broadcast tower causing said tower to explode and cancelling the count down. The episode ends on Danger Mouse claiming it was an honor to work with Colonel K. and that he truly is a hero. Flattered the Colonel thanks Danger Mouse and tells him he's and his voice activated sonic hammers are always here to help if Danger Mouse ever needs back up on a mission, inadvertently turning them on in the museum, he notes he should probably leave his suit off when on display. Gallery Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Birch Badboy, along side The Snowman and ivana the invisible. ** Though The Snowman would later go on to make his proper debut in 'The Snowman Cometh' * The flashback at the beginning at the episode takes place in 1983, which is jokingly referred to as the ancient past, though this time in real life the original Danger Mouse was airing and gaining popularity. * This episode reveals that prior to becoming Colonel, Colonel K. was the agency's top agent and went by Danger K. Category:2015 reboot episodes Category:Danger Mouse (2015 TV Series) Category:Danger Mouse 2015 series Category:Colonel K centric episodes Category:Episodes Category:Colonel K narrates episodes Category:Reboot Series Category:Episodes Directed by Robert Cullen